matchgamefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Match Game Celebrities
This is a list of celebrities that have appeared on The Match Game. Abby Dalton Abbe Lane Abe Burrows Adam Carolla Adolf Green Adrianne Curry Adrienne Barbeau Alan Alda Alan King Alan Arkin Alan Young Alejandro Rey Ali MacGraw Allan Sherman Allen Ludden Andy Dick Andy Griffith Angela Cartwright Anita Gillette Anita Louise Anitra Ford Ann Elder Ann Sheridan Ann Sothern Anna Maria Alberghetti Anne-Marie Johnson Anne Meara Arlene Francis Arsenio Hall Art James Arte Johnson Audrey Landers Audrey Meadows Avery Schreiber Barbara Cook Barbara Feldon Barbara McNair Barbara Rhoades Barbara Sharma Barbara Stuart Barry Nelson Bart Starr Bebe Shopp Ben Stein Bennett Cerf Bert Convy Bert Parks Bess Myerson Betty Comden Betty Furness Betty Kennedy Betty White Bettye Genneys Beverly Garland Bill Anderson Bill Cosby Bill Cullen Bill Daily Bill Kirchenbauer Bill Leyden Bob Barker Bob Crane Bob Eubanks Bob Sarlatte Bobby Collins Bobby Darin (as Mr. Bobby Darin) Bobby Rydell Bobby Van Bobby Vinton Bonnie Franklin Bonnie Urseth Brad Garrett Brenda Vaccaro Brian Keith Brianne Leary Brett Somers Bruce Baum Bruce Vilanch Burr Tillstrom & Friends (Kukla & Ollie) Burt Reynolds Candice Bergen Carl Betz Carl Yastrzemski Carmel Quinn (as Miss Carmel Quinn) Carol Burnett (Cameo Appearance) Carol Lawrence (Actress-Singer-Dancer) Caroline Rhea Carolyn Jones Mama Cass Elliott Charlene Tilton Charles Nelson Reilly Charlie McCarthy Chelsea Brown Cheryl Hines Chester Morris Christopher & Phyllis Cerf Christopher Rich Chuck Woolery Claire Bloom Cliff Robertson Connie Hines Connie Stevens Conny Van Dyke Conrad Janis Coolio Cynthia O'Neal Dr. Joyce Brothers Dana Fleming Daphne Maxwell Reid Darren McGavin Darryl Hickman David Canary David Doyle David Frost David Landsberg David Ruprecht David Susskind Dear Abby Deborah Ann "Debbie" Bryant Deborah Harmon Deborah Van Valkenburg Debra Sue Maffet Debralee Scott Deidre Hall Della Reese Dennis "Denny" McLain Dennis Weaver Diana Lynn Diana Sands Diane Ford Dick Clark Dick Gautier Dick Martin Didi Conn Dina Merrill Dionne Warwick Dolly Martin Dom DeLuise Don Adams Don Ameche Don DeFore Don Meredith Don Murray Don Sutton (Star Pitcher of "THE LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA DODGERS BASEBALL TEAM") Donald Brooks Donald (H.) Ross Donna Mills Dorothy Collins Dorothy Kilgallen Dorothy Lamour Dorothy Loudon Douglas Fairbanks, Jr. Downtown Julie Brown Durward Kirby Dustin Hoffman E.J. Peaker Ed McMahon (Guest Star September 16-20, 1968) Edward "Edd 'Kookie'" Byrnes Edgar Bergen Edie Adams (Miss Television) Edie McClurg Edward Asner Elaine Joyce Eli Wallach Elizabeth Allen Elliot Reid Erica Hope Erin Moran Esther Rolle Ethel Merman Eva Gabor Evelyn Aye (as Evelyn Ay) Eydie Gorme Fannie Flagg Faye Emerson Felicia Montealegre Fern Fitzgerald Flip Wilson Florence Henderson Foster Brooks Fran Allison Franc Luz Fred Grandy Fred Travalena Gail Fisher Gail Sheldon Gale Garnett Gale Gordon ("The Lucy Show") Gary Burghoff Gary Collins (Actor & Host of "HOUR MAGAZINE") Garry Moore Gene Rayburn (Guest Team Captain) Gene Wood George Foreman George Gobel George Hamilton George Kirby George Segal Gisele MacKenzie Gloria Steinem Gloria Swanson Gordon MacRae Greg Morris Gretchen Wyler Guich Koock Gunilla Hutton Hal Holbrook Hans Conried Harvey Korman (Cameo Appearance) Heidi Bohay Helen O'Connell Henny Youngman Henry Morgan Holly Hallstrom Hope Lange Howard Keel Hugh Downs Hugh O'Brian Isabel Sanford J.B. Smoove Jack Carter Jack Cassidy Jack E. Leonard Jack Ging Jack Jones Jack Klugman Jack McBrayer Jack Narz Jackie Joseph Jacqueline Susann (Author of "(The) Valley of The Dolls") James Avery James Brown (The Godfather of Soul) James Darren James Farentino Jamie Farr Jamie Lee Curtis Jan Murray (as Mr. Jan Murray) Jane Jayroe (as Jane Anne Jayroe) Jane Powell Jane Withers Jane Wyatt Jane Wyman Janice Pennington Jaye P. Morgan Jayne Mansfield Jayne Meadows Jenilee Harrison Jeri Weil Jerry Mathers Jerry Van Dyke Jill Goodson (Marjorie Goodson's Sister & Mark Goodson's other daughter) Jill Haworth Jim Backus Jim J. Bullock (as Jm J. Bullock) Jim Nabors (Cameo Appearance) Jimmie Walker Jinx Falkenburg (as Jinx Falkenberg) Jo Ann Pflug Jo Anne Worley Joan Bennett Joan Caulfield Joan Collins Joan Fontaine Joan Rivers Joanna "Joanne" Copeland-Carson Jody Donovan (Richard Dawson's Back Then-Lady Girlfriend) Joe Alaskey Joey Bishop Joey Forman Joe Garagiola Joe Pepitone Joe Santos Joe Silver Joel Grey John Forsythe John Payne John Salley Johnny Carson (Walk-On Cameo) Johnny Olson (The Announcer) Jon "Bowzer" Bauman Jonelle Allen Joyce Bulifant Judy Carne Judy Landers Judy Tenuta Julia Meade ("THE TOAST OF THE TOWN/THE ED SULLIVAN SHOW" Spokeswoman) Juliet Mills June Allyson June Lockhart Karen Witter Kate Jackson Kathy Garver Kathy Griffin Keir Dullea Ken Olfson Ken Osmond Kenan Thompson Kitty Carlisle Kristin Chenoweth Kristoff St. John Khrystyne Haje Larry Blyden Larry Hovis Lauralee Bell Lauren Bacall Lauren-Marie Taylor Lee Meredith (as Miss Lee Meredith) Lee Meriwether Lee Remick (as Miss Lee Remick) Leonard Frey Leonid Hambro Les Crane (Talk Show Host) Lesley Gore Leslie Nielsen Leslie Uggams Linda Kaye Henning Lisa Canning Liza Minnelli Lloyd Bridges Loni Anderson Loretta Swit Louisa Moritz Lydia Cornell Lynn Deerfield Lynn Rayburn (Gene Rayburn's Daughter) Mrs. Marion Javits (Senator of The State of New York) Mrs. Mary Lindsay (Mrs. Mayor of New York, NY) Mabel King Mama Cass Elliot Marcia Rodd Marcia Wallace Marilu Henner Marilyn Van Derbur Mario Cantone Mario Lopez Marjorie Goodson (Mark Goodson's Daughter) Mark Goodson (The Executive Producer of The MATCH GamE and seq.) Marsha Warfield Marty Allen Marty Cohen Marty Ingels Marvin Hamlisch Mary Ann Mobley Mary Healy Mary Wickes Maury Wills Maureen Arthur McLean Stevenson Meg Bennett Mel Tillis Mel Torme Melody Thomas Scott Meredith MacRae Michael Landon Michael Learned Michael Young Michele Lee Mickey Mantle (The Mick of Baseball) Milt Kamen Mitch Miller Morey Amsterdam Mort Sahl Nancy Sinatra Nanette Fabray Neil DeGrasse Tyson Nell Carter Niecy Nash Nipsey Russell Noel Harrison Orson Bean Pam Stone Pat Crowley Pat Morita Pat Musick Pat O'Brien Pat Sajak Pat Suzuki Patricia Harty Patrick O'Neal Patti Deutsch Patty Duke Astin Paul Anka (Singer & Actor) Paul Ford Paula McClure Paula Prenitss Peggy Cass Penny Marshall Pernell Roberts Peter Isacksen Peter Lind Hayes Peter Marshall Phil Proctor Phyllis Davis Phyllis Diller Phyllis Newman Ray Bolger Raymond Massey Richard Adler Richard "Rich" Correll Richard "Dick" Crenna Richard Dawson Richard Deacon Richard "Dick" Gautier Richard Jeni Richard Kline Richard Paul Richard Simmons Richard Thomas Rip Taylor Rise Stevens Rita Hayworth Rita Moreno Robert Alda Robert Culp Robert Goulet (Actor-Singer & Canada's Favorite Son) Robert Hegyes Robert Q. Lewis Robert Merrill Robert Morse Robert Pine Robert Urich Robert Walden Robert Vaughn Rod Serling Roddy McDowall Roger Moore Roger E. Mosley Roger Smith Rondell Sheridan Ron Masak Ron Palillo Ronn Lucas Roosevelt "Rosey" Grier Rose Marie Rosemary Forsyth Rosie O'Donnell Roz Kelly Ruta Lee Sal Mineo Sally Ann Howes Sally Julian Sally Struthers Sam Levenson Sandy Baron (as Mr. Sandy Baron) Sandy Koufax Sarah Purcell Sarah Silverman Scoey Mitchlll Selma Diamond Shani Wallis Shannon Tweed Shari Lewis (& Friends) Sharon Kay Ritchie Sheldon Leonard Shelley Berman (as Mr. Shelley Berman) Shelley Taylor Morgan Shelley Winters Shemar Moore Shirl Conway Shirley Jones Skip Stephenson Skitch Henderson Soupy Sales Stephen Sondheim Steve Allen Steve Rossi Stu Gilliam Sue Lyon Susan Norfleet Susan "Sue" Oakland Susan Richardson Susan Sullivan Suzanne Somers Sydney Chaplin (as Mr. Sydney Chaplin-The Son of Charlie Chaplin: The Littlest Tramp) Sydney Goldsmith Tab Hunter Taye Diggs Ted Knight Teri Copley Tim Conway (Cameo Appearance) Titus Burgess Tom Bosley Tom Dreesen Tom Kennedy Tom Parks Tom Poston Tom Villard Tony Dow Tony Randall Tudi Wiggins Valerie Bertinelli Van Johnson Vaughn Meader (JFK Impersonator) Vicki Lawrence Victor Borge Vidal Sassoon Vivian Vance Wally Cox Walt Willey Whitey Ford William Shatner Willie Tyler & Lester Winsor Harmon Y.A. Tittle Category:Celebrities